Jag dör Hällre
by SupremHustler
Summary: I en uppgift i svenskan skulle vi Skriva fanfiction om Hunger Spelen. Peeta är nu ensam i skogen men han möter upp en nu person... Vem är han... Vad vill han? Och vad händer när Peeta väljer att ändra sitt öde?Läs och lär.


**Jag dör hällre**

"Spring" Sade en mans röst, mannen tog tag i min arm och drog mig igenom den mörka skogen som vi tidigare hade blivit placerade i.

Alla de andra var döda, deras kroppar hämtades upp av sonder och kanoner avfyrades. Jag var rädd, så sjukt rädd, mannen som hade tagit tag i min arm kände mig knappt, var han ens en av deltagarna? Varför försökte han rädda mitt liv?

"Vem är du?!" Skrek jag och försökte ta mig ur hans grepp. Han släppte taget om mig med en suck, vi hade redan tagit oss djupt inne i skogen. "Jag är Docktorn" Sade mannen, han tog fram ett par glassögon som jag aldrig hade sätt förut, sedan tog han på sig dem. "Vart fick han tag på dem?" Undrade jag, de var ett par vita glassögonen men linserna var två olika färger den ena var röd och den andra var blå.

"Docktorn är inget namn!" Skrek jag. Tänkte han döda mig nu? Var det därför han tog mig hit? Han såg inte ut som en av deltagarna, han var rätt så spinkig och sedan hade han heller inte på sig någon jacka som jag hade eller något av andra deltagare hade. Han hade på sig en lång brun rock och bar en blå kostym, hans skor var röda och underligt formade, något jag aldrig sätt förut heller. Vem var denne _Docktorn? _

Docktorn justerade sina glassögon och tittade noggrant på mig, observerade mina kläder och de minsta detaljerna på mitt ansikte. "Vad heter du?" Frågade Docktorn till slut. Jag svalde en klump jag hade känt i halsen sen jag hade hamnat på banan. "Mitt namn är Peeta..." Svarade jag osäkert. Vad var meningen med att inte berätta egentligen? Jag skulle ändå ha dött för eller senare och om det är någon som förtjänar att veta vem jag är och vad jag heter så är det min mördare.

"Strålande!" Sade Docktorn, han tog av sig de mystiska glassögonen och tog fram en avlång metall mojäng med en blå lampa på toppen och tryckte på en knapp på mojängen, sedan så såg det ut som om han scannade mig med den. Jag stod som fast frusen på den gräsliga marken medan mojängen scannade min kropp. "Jag förstår att detta kan låta lite lustigt, men skulle du kunna berätta för mig vart jag är? Och vad du gör här? Varför försöker de andra döda dig?" Frågade Docktorn. Jag blev förvånad och höjde mina ögonbryn, jag backade undan från Docktorn men tittade på honom misstänksamt. "Detta är Hungerspelen!" Brast jag ut. Docktorn tittade på mig först med ett leende sedan tog det leende ut snabbt som en blixt, oro kom fram i hans ögon och han kramade om mig. Förvånad som jag var försökte jag ta mig ur Docktorns järn grepp. "Åh så ledsen jag är, åh förlåt mig..." Sade Docktorn och kramade mig hårt. "Åh min käre vän, jag ber så sjukt mycket om förlåtelse..." Docktorn sade och släppte taget om mig, han vände sig om med en sorgsen min och började vandra ut.

Jag såg Docktorn gå iväg utan att förstå vad som hade hänt. "Tänk om jag kunde berätta detta för Katniss... Och inte över hennes döda kropp..." Tänkte jag ledsamt.

Docktorn stannade upp efter att han hade gått rätt så långt bort från Peeta. "Än har de inte lärt sig..." Sade han högt för sig själv. "Än har de inte förstått..." Han mumlade massa små ord som han själv inte kunde förstå och sedan vände sig om. Där stod det en lagom blå stor gammal engelsk polis telefon box, Docktorn öppnade dörren till telefon boxen och gick in. Vad som hände senare kunde inte förklaras, det var som om boxen försvann.

Peeta försökte springa efter Docktorn, men hittade honom inte. Han kom till platsen där Docktorn hade försvunnit och kollade runt omkring sig. "Docktorn!" Ropade jag ut. Jag upphörde direkt då jag kom på att de andra speltagarna kunde hitta mig. Jag satte mig ner på marken, i hopp om att Docktorn skulle återvända och som om gud hade hört min bön hörde jag ett förfärligt men hoppfullt ljud komma bakifrån mig. Jag vände mig om, där stod han, Docktorn. Halva hans kropp var inne i den blåa boxen och han sträckte fram handen åt mig. Jag hoppade upp och sprang mot honom, tog tag i hans hand och flög in i boxen med huvudet före och landade med en duns på golvet.

Jag vaknade till liv av att jag låg på ett metalliskt golv, jag reste mig upp och kollade runt omkring mig. "Den... D-Den är större på insidan!" Skrek jag ut. Docktorn stod vid någon slags kontroll panel och log åt mitt håll. "Jajamensam!" Sade han tillbaks till mig och vinkade åt mig att komma till honom. Jag gick upp till kontroll panelen samtidigt som jag kollade mig omkring, vettskrämd som en kanin var jag. "Var inte rädd!" Sade Docktorn. "Det finns inget i detta rum som kan skada dig!... Så länge som du inte trycker på något" Docktorn log mot mig, men det var ett smärtsamt leende.

"Välkommen till min TARDIS! Som står för Time And Reletive Dimension In Space" Sade Docktorn stolt och klappade på en av pelarna som verkade hålla upp själva kontroll panelen.

Jag var helt paff, aldrig hade jag sätt något så liknande något så vackert. Ingenting i hela Panem kunde gemnföra sig med detta undervärk!

"Wow" Var det enda jag kunde få ur mig. Docktorn skrattade och sedan drog i en spak som startade igång maskinen, hela rummet skakade, jag höll om en pelare, jag var helt panik slagen. Docktorn sprang runt om kontroll panelen och drog och tryckte på en massa spakar och knappar. "Destination... Panem!" Skrek han ut och plötsligt var allting stilla igen. "Va... Va?" Jag hade nästan tappat tall förmågan, jag släppte taget om pelaren och rörde mig framåt mot Docktorn. "Vart... Vart fasen är vi?" Frågade jag, när jag hade frågat hoppade det fram ett litet konstigt blått djur som var mycket likt en vanlig pojke, utan byxor och tröja... Men skor, det hade han. Docktorn klappade den blå varelsen på huvudet. "Detta är min vän Sonic men han gillar att bli kallad SÅNNIK" Sade Docktorn. Sonic log och skrek ut. "SÅNNIK ÅÅHH" Jag visste inte vad jag ville tycka om med honom. "Sexigt hår" Tänkte jag medan jag kollade in Sonics taggiga hår.

SÅNNIK hoppade upp på Docktorns axel och satt där som en prinsessa, Docktorn rodnade och gick ner för kontroll panelen och ut ur dörren, Jag var följde efter honom ut.

När vi var utanför var vi inte längre i skogen, det var en sex butik. "Uhm... Varför är vi här?" Frågade jag, jag såg en dildo på en hylla som var like tjock som mina lår och lika lång som hela min arm, jag ryste över blotta tanken...  
"SÅNNIK ÅÅH MÅSTE HA MEEEHR" Sade den blåa varelsen och hoppade ner från Docktorn och börja torrjucka en svart gigantisk rumpplugg. Jag ryste igen och Docktorn klappade mig på axeln. "Det är lugnt min vän, här kan ingen skada dig... Såvida inte Sonic får ett intresse av dig, då måste du sova med låst dörr" Sade Docktorn och garvade, jag grimaserade.

Sonic kom tillbaks med en kundvagn fylld med alla möjliga mojänger och fidduler som kunde stoppas vart som helst, när som helst och hur som helst. "Men gode min, är du säker på den där storleken?" Frågade Docktorn och pekade på den enorma gröna dildon som var lika lång som mig själv. "SÅNNIK ÅH EXPERIMENTERAR" Sade Sonic med ett stort leende som skulle ge mig mardrömmar i flera veckor.

Vi gick tillbaka till TARDIS och Docktorn visade mig omkring. Vi kom in till ett rosa sovrum med hästar bilder på vägarna och en väldigt ful pojke med pott frisyr och fula kläder på sig hängde på vägen, nedanför bilden stod det _JB 5 LIFE. _

"Ja! Här ska du sova Peeta" Sade Docktorn och pekade på sängen som hade bilder på fem andra fula pojkar. Jag grimaserade och rynkade på ögon brynen. "Men det är ju skit fult" Sade jag lite små argt. "SÅNNIK ÅH PRECIS SOM DU PEETA KUN" Sade Sonic som hade vandrat in i rummet med ett fult leende. Jag suckade och sedan satte jag mig på sängen, Sonic gjorde samma sak. Han la sin hand på mitt lår och flyttade sig uppåt. "SÅNNIK VILL UTFÖRSKA "NYA" GREJOR!" Sonic sade och rörde vid mitt skrev. Jag hoppade en meter upp i luften. "Näeh, näeh! Fy SÅNNIK, så får man inte göra, du måste fråga först!" Sade Docktorn. Jag som precis hade landat på sängen kollade på Docktorn. "Säljer du mig!?" Skrek jag ut. "Näeh! Jag ger bort dig!" Docktorn sade med ett leende. Sonic drog ner mina byxor och stört log när han såg mina teletubbies underkläder. "Åh nej... Min hemlighet" Tänkte jag.

Docktorn lämnade rummet och stängde dörren, Sonic kom närmare mig och jag såg mitt öde.

Vad som hände den natten var magisk men förödande, mitt anus var spräckt och min penis var ur led, hur nu det gick till vet ingen. Sonic hade vissat mig en del saker som jag har gått miste om och jag hoppas jag kommer aldrig sakna det.

När jag vaknade upp låg jag kvar i sängen och det var en massa röda och vita fläckar i sängen. Sonic låg bredvid mig och kramade om sin Drakdildo 2000. Men en sak var fel, vi låg inte kvar i rummet längre... Vi var ute på banan! Och precis när jag tänkte resa mig upp blev jag beskjuten och fick en båge mitt emellan mina ögon.

Katniss Everdeen sat i ett träd, hur trädet kunde hålla upp hennes enorma feta arsle visste ingen men hon satt där, hon hade precis skjutit ihäll Peeta och tänkte roat för sig själv. "Nu kan ingen stoppa mig och mina HAMBURGAR MINIONER! LEVE LÄNGE AMURIKA!" Precis efter att hon hade sakt det föll hon ner och bröt nacken.

Vinnaren av HungerSpelen i år var Rue, en enorm muskelös 11 årig flicka som kom hem till sin familj och förvandlade Distrikt 11 till en bordel. Distrik 12 blev Katniss syster en Furry hora och sålde sin kropp för att en dag kunna bli en riktig katt.

Mitt uppe i himlen flög en TARDIS förbi med blinkande bjällror och en doft av lusekatter följde efter honom, han... Den där Docktorn... Han var helt okay.


End file.
